Don't Make Wally Angry
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Wally is the type of person that doesn't get angry often. However, if you are his boyfriend who did something stupid like going on a solo mission alone and didn't tell anyone and got hurt would definitely make Wally angry. Very angry. AU


_**Don't Make Wally Angry : BirdFlash: One-Shot**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

_**Warnings: Sexual content, must be 18+**_

* * *

_**Blüdhaven **_

_**February 23**__**rd**__** 23:00PM**_

Dick groaned when he felt Wally put pressure onto his wound that was located on his left shoulder. He knew that he didn't have to do that but he did it anyways. On purpose. He could hear Wally mumbling underneath his breath when he reached over to the first aid kit that was next to him and started to stitch him up.

"Wally," Dick said. No response from the speedster next to him. "Dude," he tried again. Still no response.

"Why?" He finally said, taking a break after he had finished stitching him up. He walked over to a nearby wall of Dick's apartment in Blüdhaven and punched the wall that was in front of him. He was so angry at him right now. More angry than he should've been. "Why the hell did you go on that mission alone?"

Dick didn't answer him right away. Instead, he reached up with his hand to lightly touch his now stitched up wound on his shoulder and winced slightly at the pain. He moved from his shoulder and ran a hand through his black hair. "Wally—"

He gasped when a sudden blur appeared and look up to see Wally on top of him on his bed. His green eyes staring angrily at his blue ones. Yea, he was definitely pissed at him for sure. But why? Dick had gone on missions alone plenty of times without The Team with him and made it out okay. So why was this any different than before?

"You could've died! If I haven't shown up right then when you called me! Who was that guy anyways?! Why did you go after him alone? Without The Team?!"

"You wouldn't understand." Dick whispered, looking away from him.

Wally raised an eyebrow at him when he saw him turning away from him. He used a finger underneath Dick's chin to force him to look at him again. "Bullshit." He whispered, leaning in close towards his lips. "And you know it."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Dick." Wally finally said, somewhat calmed down now but was still pissed. "Who was that guy?"

"It was Jason. Jason Todd."

Wally's mouth dropped open when he had mentioned the supposedly dead Jason Todd. The second Robin that was killed in action by the Joker a few years ago. Wally slid off from Dick to give them some room. He watched him rubbed his shoulder to check and see that the stitches were still in place.

"H-how?" Wally stuttered out, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dick threw his hands up in frustration as he got up from the bed to pace around his room. "That was what I trying to find out. That's why I went in alone once I knew who this Red Hood guy was that kept popping up in Gotham."

Wally cocked his head to the side in confusion." Red Hood?"

Dick nodded with a sigh as he crossed his arms. "He's a anti-hero. Meaning he kills the criminals that he would catch. I don't agree with his tactics. Not at all. I was trying to talk to him, trying to get him to see what he was doing was wrong."

Wally balled up his fist as he snarled. "Look what that got you. A bullet wound in the fucking shoulder, Dick! He could've killed you!" He was angry again.

Dick reached over to lightly touch his wounded shoulder. "It was a warning. He would never kill me." He grunted when his back made contact with the wall that was behind him. Wally was in front of him again, his legs on each side of him, his hands on his hips. He leaned in close enough that Dick could feel his breath. "W-"

"What if I haven't shown up then huh? I can't stop thinking about if I was late or if he had shot you somewhere other than your shoulder that you would've been dead and no one would've known about it. That was reckless you asshole."

"Wally—"

Wally shushed him by putting a finger on his lips to keep him from talking. "If something were to happen to you, I-I don't know what I would do." He finished in a whisper. He was still pissed as hell from the stunt that Dick had pulled earlier from going on that mission alone.

Dick widen his eyes in shock when he felt Wally's lips pressed hard against his. He closed his eyes when he felt Wally place his legs around his hips and used his speed to get them back on his bed.

They finally broke apart. They stare into each other's eyes once more. "Don't you fucking dare do something like that again. You hear me?" Wally said, still pissed at him.

Dick stared at him with his wide blue eyes, nodding and leaned back up to kiss him again. The two men moaned when their tongue made contact when Wally licked Dick's lips. Wally growled. He was still pissed at him.

They panted when they broke apart. Dick smirked when he reached up with a hand to take off Wally's white t-shirt that he had changed out of when they had gotten to his apartment. "Are you still pissed at me?"

Wally bit his lower lip when he felt Dick's hands over his torso. "Hell yea I'm still pissed at you." He replied, kissing him again.

He leaned forward towards Dick's neck and nuzzled it with his nose before kissing it and use a tongue to lick a spot before biting it with his teeth which caused Dick to moaned. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Dick moaned out.

Wally chuckled lowly when he started to kiss his collarbone and then down to his tiny nipples on his chest. He felt his hands through his red hair the more he moved down towards his buttoned up jeans. "You made me so mad today Dick." He told him as he started to unbutton his jeans using his speed. "Very. Mad."

Dick gulped when he watched him quickly pull down his underwear, making his throbbing member free. He smirked at Wally. "How mad?"

Wally smirked at him when he grabbed the other male's member with a hand, giving it a rough stroke. He hummed. "Like so mad, I can just fuck you right now mad without prepping you kind of mad."

Dick looked at him with a worry look and Wally laughed when he bent down to place the tip of his member into his mouth. "But you are lucky I still have a heart." Wally told him, taking the whole member into his mouth. "So damn lucky." He muttered when he let go of the other male's member.

Dick whimpered when he felt Wally place his member back into his mouth. He grabbed a fist full of his hair, his blue eyes going back into his head as he glanced up at the ceiling. "Fuck." He muttered.

Wally quickly used his speed to take off his own pants and underwear setting his own member free and get it a few strokes. "I'm still mad at you." He mumbled when he flipped Dick over onto his back. He place a hand on his back and used another to give his member a few more strokes but finally pushing inside Dick who moaned. "So mad."

"Fuck, Wally, shit" Dick moaned into the pillow as he grip the covers of his bed when he felt Wally's member thrusted in and out. Hard.

Wally moaned when he grabbed Dick's hips, making it easier to get into good form as he thrusted deeper and harder. He knows that he's taking out his anger towards his boyfriend, but Dick made him angry and Wally isn't the type to get angry. He was angry, mad and frustrated when he had found Dick slumped in an alley in Gotham

with a bullet wound onto his shoulder.

He used a free hand to bend back Dick's head to quickly give him a hard kiss on the mouth. The more he thrusted, the more he could feel himself coming close.

"Fuck, Dick. So fucking mad." Wally grunted out.

"I-I'm sorry. God Wally. I'm so-" Dick muttered out through clenched teeth.

"Dick I'm about to—" Wally warned before he came undone inside of him, releasing all of his juices.

The two males breathed heavily as they tried to calm down from their temporary high. Wally leaned in to kiss Dick's back as he pulled out with ease and rolled onto his back against the pillow.

"You could've been killed today." Wally said, turning over to look at his boyfriend that was next to him. "You do know that right?"

Dick sighed as he ran a hand through his thick black hair. "I know. I know. I'm sorry for worrying you Wally."

Wally bit his lower lip. "Just don't do that again."

Dick chuckled. "I've never had angry sex before. I actually kind of like it. I should make you angry more often."

Wally shot him a glare. "Don't even think about it."

Dick shrugged his shoulders at him. "Okay, okay. Don't make Wally angry. Got it."

* * *

_**A/N: So, this is a new area for me. This is my first ever gay smut fic and I'm really nervous about it even though I have read a ton of these. I just pray that I decent lol. Tell me what you guys think? I love me some BirdFlash! **_


End file.
